Texting
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Quand ce qu'il y a de pire arrive à Sherlock… L'ennui… Et que ça a des conséquences sur John.
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : Quand ce qu'il y a de pire arrive à Sherlock… L'ennui… Et que ça a des conséquences sur John.

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

XXXXX

_**Texting. **_

XXXX

*Je m'ennuie. SH*

*John ! Je m'ennuie. SH*

*Je m'ennuie John ! SH* 

Sentir vibrer son téléphone alors qu'il est en pleine auscultation n'est pas quelque chose que John aimerait répéter, mais regardant les textos que son meilleur ami lui avait envoyés il sût que c'était loin d'être fini.

Il profita alors de quelques minutes de repos qu'il avait entre deux patients pour répondre.

*Et moi je travaille. JW*

*Et alors ? SH*

*Je travaille Sherlock ! JW*

*Ennuyeux. SH*

*Tu es habillé ? JW*

*Pourquoi cette question ? SH*

Le médecin soupira lourdement devant la non-coopération de son ami.

*Tu portes quoi ? JW*

*Pourquoi ça t'intéresse John ? SH*

*Pour savoir si tu es apte à aller dehors. JW*

*Dans ce cas…. Mon drap. SH*

*Tu es nu en dessous ? JW*

*Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? SH*

*Oui. SH*

*Tu veux une preuve ? SH*

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant les trois textos arrivés coup sur coup. Il était loin d'être gay mais Sherlock Holmes avait le don de tester ses limites. Il était sur le point de répondre quand il reçut deux nouvelles alertes. Dont l'une annonçait la fameuse _**preuve**_.

*Sherlock ! Je n'avais pas besoin de **_*ça*_** ! Je sais ce que ça veut dire quand tu n'es recouvert que d'un drap ! JW*

*Tu aimes ? SH*

*Sherlock ! JW*

*Tu es habillé John ? SH*

*Bien sûr que je suis habillé ! Je suis au cabinet médical ! JW*

*Alors la question est… Comment es-tu habillé John ? SH*

*Pourquoi ? Tu m'as vu partir ce matin, tu dois le savoir. JW*

*Fais-moi plaisir… Distrais-moi ! SH*

*Jeans, chemise. JW*

*Et…. ? SH*

*Et quoi ? JW*

*John…. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris… Jeans, foncé ou clair ? As-tu laissé ouvert les deux premiers boutons de ta chemise ? Chaussettes ? Chaussures ? Sous-vêtements ? …. SH*

*Tu me fais vraiment peur quand tu n'es pas sur une enquête tu sais ?! Lestrade n'a toujours pas appelé ? JW*

*Non. Réponds-moi. SH*

*Jeans foncé. Chaussettes noires et mes chaussures de ville. Chemise bleue et oui j'ai laissé mes premiers boutons ouvert. Il fait chaud. JW*

*Ah ! Menteur…. Tu espères faire plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle secrétaire. SH*

Il sursauta presque en lisant ça.

*Comment tu es au courant pour la nouvelle secrétaire ?! JW*

*Laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas le savoir. JW*

*Tes sous-vêtements John ! SH*

*Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça Sherlock. JW*

L'ancien militaire attendit plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne. Se disant que le jeu de Sherlock était sans doute fini, sa conscience professionnelle reprit le dessus et il se leva, allant chercher son prochain patient.

Plus de dix minutes étaient passées et il était en train d'interroger sa patiente sur son hygiène de vie actuelle quand son portable se mit à vibrer de nouveau.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter de suite dessus. Les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent un calvaire, non seulement la patiente ne voulait pas l'écouter et était, apparemment, un meilleur médecin que lui-même, mais les textos de Sherlock déferlaient à une vitesse affolante.

Lorsqu'enfin il raccompagna la jeune femme, il prit un instant pour souffler et se demander si la journée pouvait être pire, puis alla vérifier son téléphone.

*Peut-être parce que ça m'intéresse. SH*

*Peut-être que j'aimerai les voir de plus près. SH*

*Peut-être que j'aimerai les voir sur toi…. SH*

*… Pour pouvoir te les retirer. SH*

*Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur John ? SH*

Mon Dieu….

Watson relu plusieurs fois les sms, n'arrivant pas à déterminer ce qui se passait. Il savait que Sherlock s'ennuyait, ce qui généralement donnait lieu à des expérimentations des plus bizarres, mais là…

Il passa par plusieurs émotions en l'espace de quelques secondes. La confusion, le trouble, l'excitation, la colère.

*Non, **_*tu*_** ne m'as pas fait peur Sherlock, mais je te rappelle que je suis sur mon lieu de travail et que, par conséquent, je _**travaille**_ ! JW*

La réponse lui parvint quasi instantanément.

*Oh. Oh. Tu es en colère. SH*

*Sherlock, va à la morgue, je suis sûr que Molly a quelque chose pour toi. JW*

*Non. SH*

*Non ? JW*

*Pas envie. SH*

*De quoi as-tu envie alors ? JW*

*Remonte la conversation et tu trouveras ta réponse John. SH*

*Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Sherlock. JW*

*Je n'ai rien dit. SH*

*Bien, alors tu ne penses pas ce que tu as _**écrit**_. JW*

*Pourquoi ça ? SH*

*Parce que tu es _**«marié à ton travail»**_ voilà pourquoi ! JW*

*Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, John, tu es une part importante de mon travail. SH*

…

Le médecin eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. C'était comme si… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

*Est-ce une déclaration Sherlock ? JW*

*Ne sois pas idiot John. Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. SH*

*Bien. Bien. JW*

*John ? SH*

*Ils sont noir si tu veux tout savoir. JW*

*Boxer noir. Oui, je le savais. SH*

*Evidemment. JW*

*Je sais parfaitement ce que tu fais Sherlock. JW*

*Et que suis-je en train de faire d'après toi John ? SH*

*Tu t'ennuis donc tu trouves une nouvelle expérience pour te divertir. JW*

*Peut-être. SH*

*Peut-être pas. SH*

*Et si j'en avais vraiment envie ? SH*

*Je ne suis pas gay Sherlock. JW*

*Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais. SH*

John ne sût pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de coincer Sherlock, de lui montrer qu'il savait qu'il bluffait.

*D'accord. JW*

*D'accord quoi John ? SH*

*Ce soir, nous verrons ça ce soir. Et maintenant laisse-moi travailler s'il te plait. JW*

Il attendit deux minutes avant de comprendre que le message était enfin passé et que Sherlock ne le dérangerait plus de la journée.

Journée qui se passa sans trop de difficultés une fois qu'il eut l'esprit libre. Bien qu'il ait évité d'y penser, le pseudo rendez-vous qu'il avait donné à Sherlock accaparait tout son esprit maintenant.

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire, ce qui serait dit et fait, et l'inquiétude se fit plus grande lorsqu'il descendit du taxi qui l'avait conduit chez lui.

221 B Baker Street.

C'est avec quelques tremblements qu'il ouvrit la porte et s'annonça.

-Sherlock ! Je suis rentré !

Aucune réponse.

Rien de réellement anormal à ça mais son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Une fois de plus.

*Lestrade a appelé. Nouvelle affaire. Rejoins-moi au poste. Vite John ! SH*

Bien, apparemment ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir tester les limites de son amitié pour Sherlock Holmes.

*J'arrive dans 15minutes. JW*

Ce sera sans doute pour une prochaine fois.

La prochaine fois que Sherlock s'ennuiera.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Aesalys, Hermystic, SilyKat, Fan, Morgane, Gwen Maddens, Morgana Serpentard, Toph90, Instictus dominum est, Diaboliqua et Jujuouat.

Note : une suite m'a été demandée, donc la voici lol en espérant que ça vous plaira.

XXXXX

Quatre jours.

C'est le temps qu'il aura fallu au grand Sherlock Holmes pour résoudre sa dernière enquête en date.

Et la résolution s'était faite seulement avant-hier.

L'excitation et l'adrénaline liées à l'affaire retombaient doucement, laissant Sherlock et John en train de profiter des derniers vestiges.

Mais John commençait à s'ennuyer.

Bien sûr cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'ennui de Sherlock et heureusement que ce dernier n'en était pas encore là. Son malaise ferait son apparition d'ici un ou deux jours sans doute.

John baissa légèrement le journal qu'il était en train de parcourir pour pouvoir observer son ami qui semblait être plongé dans une de ses nouvelles lubies.

Sauf qu'à y regarder de plus près, Sherlock n'avait pas l'attitude concentrée habituelle.

Le médecin lorgna alors sur son téléphone puis sur celui de son colocataire qui se trouvait non loin de son microscope, une envie subite et légèrement déplacée pénétrant son cerveau.

/

*Je m'ennuie Sherlock. JW*

/

Le détective se raidi en entendant l'alerte sms de son téléphone mais se reprit rapidement et replongea le regard dans ses recherches.

/

*Je sais que toi aussi. JW*

*Et je sais aussi que tu sais parfaitement de quoi je te parle sans me regarder ni même regarder tes textos. JW*

/

Le jeune brun s'immobilisa à nouveau et soupira, seuls signes extérieurs qu'il était conscient de ce qui se tramait derrière lui.

-Tu veux bien arrêter John. Je travaille, merci.

-Ah. Tu trouves cela dérangeant peut-être ?

-Oui. Arrête s'il te plait.

Watson cacha à peine son sourire.

-Non.

Toujours le nez dans son travail, Sherlock balaya d'une main.

-Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça va à l'hôpital mais laisse-moi travailler.

Cette réplique eut le don d'énerver le médecin, qui finalement se trouva plus téméraire qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Nous avons quelque chose en suspend toi et moi.

-Pas le temps !

-Tu parles ! Tu n'es même pas complètement concentré sur ce que tu fais.

Sherlock tourna alors tout son corps vers John, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Tu sais ce que je crois John ?! Ton excès de zèle vient seulement du fait que pour le moment mon esprit est _**déjà**_ occupé.

Il envoya un dernier regard entendu avant de se concentrer à nouveau.

-Oh tu crois ça !?

Ni une ni deux John s'était levé pour se placer dans le dos du détective, le privant de ce fait du futur spectacle qu'il comptait offrir.

Il se défit rapidement de son polo, de ses chaussures et chaussettes et s'arrêta un court moment sur sa ceinture.

-Tu es ridicule John.

-Tais-toi tu travailles.

C'était vrai, il se sentait un peu idiot à moitié dénudé comme ça mais ayant gardé en main son téléphone il se mit à pianoter, s'assurant que son ami verrait du coin de l'œil son avancée au travers des sms.

/

*Mon pantalon tient à peine sur mes hanches. JW*

/

Appuyant sur le bouton d'envoi, il attendit la réaction de Sherlock qui ne tarda pas. L'homme se figea et eut l'air de se faire violence pour éviter de se retourner.

/

*Mon pantalon vient de glisser à terre, me laissant qu'en simple boxer. JW*

/

-Merci John mon audition va bien je suis entièrement capable de déduire quand ton pantalon tombe par terre.

/

*Tu ne veux pas savoir quelle est la couleur de mon boxer cette fois ? JW*

/

Le fait de jouer avec Sherlock, d'avoir cette impression de supériorité, d'avoir la main mise sur lui, annihila les quelques réticences que John pouvait avoir.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas noir.

/

*Bravo Sherlock. Non, il ne l'est pas JW*

/

Le détective continua ses affaires mais rompit le silence.

-Alors ? Tu me donnes la réponse ?

/

*Tu m'as l'air pressé dis-moi. JW*

/

-Non. D'ailleurs tu peux t'arrêter là John.

Le médecin n'en fit rien, bien au contraire il avança d'un pas, réduisant ainsi la distance entre leurs deux corps.

Le torse de John touchait le dos de Sherlock à chacune des respirations qu'ils prenaient.

/

*Gris foncé. JW*

/

L'ancien militaire frissonna au moment où le message parti. La situation l'excitait mais bien plus encore, le fait qu'il partage ce moment avec Sherlock l'excitait davantage.

-Enlève-le.

/

*Non. Fais-le toi-même. JW*

/

Le son de quelque chose de métallique qu'on laisse tomber se fit entendre lorsque Sherlock cessa de résister et fit face à un John aux yeux plus brillants que jamais et arborant une fière érection.

Il laissa des yeux avides glisser sur son partenaire avant de lui envoyer un sourire désarmant.

-D'accord !

Il toucha la main droite de John qui s'éloigna brusquement.

-Ne me touche pas Sherlock !

Toujours dans un demi-sourire, le détective tendit la main.

-Ton téléphone John. …. Merci.

Il posa l'objet sur la table derrière lui sans y prêter plus d'attention.

-Donc je dois te l'enlever sans te toucher ?

L'ancien militaire hocha la tête, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à sa parole. Il sût qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand il hoqueta de surprise à la sensation de deux mains sur ses hanches, bien en prise avec son boxer.

-Très bon choix en la matière John. C'est agréable sous la main.

Les yeux de Watson lançaient des éclairs.

-Tu devrais te détendre tu sais. C'est ton idée après tout.

La réplique bien sentie que John avait sur le bout de la langue s'évapora lorsqu'il ressenti les longs doigts de Sherlock se glisser sous la ceinture du boxer, s'apprêtant à le descendre.

Le détective eut l'audace de planter son regard arrogant dans le sien tandis qu'il baissa le dernier rempart contre une nudité totale.

John cligna des yeux avant de les fermer sous le coup des émotions qui déferlaient après ce simple geste, ce seul contact. Il essaya de tout imprimer dans sa mémoire, la position de Sherlock qui semblait si près et en même temps pas assez, ainsi que la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles. Les respirations saccadées qu'ils semblaient partagées.

Et puis, au prix d'un effort qu'il trouvait presque inhumain, il se recula d'un pas.

-Merci Sherlock. Je ne pense plus m'ennuyer avant un long moment maintenant.

Il tourna rapidement les talons et monta jusqu'à sa chambre, ne semblant pas être dérangé par sa nudité.

Se faisant, il manqua la moue interdite que lui offrait son colocataire, qui ne paraissait pas comprendre pourquoi il venait de se voir refuser la suite des événements.

Sherlock pouvait voir, presque comme s'il était présent, John allongé nu dans son lit, la main dangereusement proche de son sexe, prêt à passer à l'action.

Le détective se releva subitement et vint se remettre en face de son microscope.

Il ne s'ennuyait plus à présent, non c'était bien pire…. Il était impatient. Impatient de voir où ce jeu avec John pouvait bien l'amener.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Aesalys, Hermystic, Fan, Toph90, Morgane, Instictus dominum est, Diaboliqua, Gwen Maddens, Elphe, Morgana Serpentard, Edna-lys, Jujuouat, Belle Pimprenelle, SilyKat, DarkAngel466, Eilanbanshee, Narustory et Melusine-Chan.

Note : vu qu'une re-suite a été suggérée la voici lool mais ce troisième chapitre sera bel et bien le dernier…. J'ai d'autres idées en tête pour notre charmant détective et son «Blogger» donc… Stay Tuned ! ^^

Note 2 : j'ai dut changer le rating pour un plus élevé… Désolée… ou pas ! : -P

XXXXX

La nuit avait été courte, même au goût de Sherlock. Sherlock qui s'imaginait bien des choses sans avoir de réponses concrètes.

Alors quand, le matin suivant, John descendit tout fringuant, le détective dût refréner une envie d'hurler. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander d'un ton cinglant.

-Bien dormi je suppose ?!

Juste parce qu'il savait que ça l'agacerait encore plus, John lui répondit tout sourire.

-Tu n'en n'as pas la moindre idée…. Merci !

Il resta à peine pour voir la tête déconfite de son colocataire puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour son rituel matinal.

Sur le point de partir, il revint tout de même sur ses pas.

-Où est ton téléphone Sherlock ?

Le jeune brun releva la tête mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement prouvant qu'il ait entendu la question.

-Sherlock ! Ton téléphone s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te le demande.

Sherlock haussa négligemment les épaules avant de répondre sur un ton paresseux.

-A sa place. Dans ma poche.

John prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la veste de son ami, accrochée non loin de là, lorsqu'il se fit arrêter.

-De mon pantalon John. Dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Le médecin se mordit la joue pour éviter de crier et se déplaça lentement puis il glissa sa main, quasiment au ralenti, dans la poche du pantalon, sans doute hors de prix, que portait le détective.

Il fut satisfait d'entendre le hoquet de surprise de Sherlock et de voir celui-ci gesticuler, malaisé sembla-t-il.

Le brun lui lança un regard incendiaire.

-Bien, es-tu satisfait maintenant que tu l'as _**en main**_ ?!

John, au prix d'un grand effort, réussi à ne pas rougir au sous-entendu.

-Sherlock. Je suis en chirurgie aujourd'hui, alors quel que soit ton nouveau jeu tu t'abstiens aujourd'hui, merci.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se fit devancer.

-De toute façon mon portable sera éteint et dans les vestiaires donc ce n'est pas la peine.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de dire ce qu'il était venu dire, le médecin parti précipitamment de chez lui se rendant compte qu'il serait bientôt en retard.

/ * /

Leur dernière confrontation à ce sujet remontait à quelques jours, Sherlock ayant compris qu'à force de trop jouer, John risquait d'abandonner la partie.

Sauf que maintenant, après presque une semaine sans nouvelle enquête, après avoir mis en route et terminé trois expériences, il se trouvait au bord du précipice de sa propre folie.

Il avait envie de… _**choses**_ maintenant. De choses dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété avant et il avait cette envie de pousser John dans ses retranchements.

Il prit alors son portable, examinant sa texture et le poids qu'il avait en main, pesant le pour et le contre de ses prochaines actions.

Finalement, il se décida à pianoter.

/

*Tu dors ? SH*

/

Il se retourna une énième fois dans son lit, se demandant même pourquoi il s'y était glissé en premier lieu puis se souvenant que ça avait été la décision logique quand la mise à jour de son site et son violon n'avaient pas atteint les fonctions requises.

S'agitant à nouveau, il rééditera.

/

*Je sais que tu ne dors pas John. SH*

/

*Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sherlock !? JW*

/

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'enfin son ami daigna lui répondre.

/

*Oh tout un tas de choses John ! SH*

/

*J'aimerai dormir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? JW*

/

*Je m'ennuis. C'est agaçant. Et irritant. SH*

*Distrais-moi. SH*

*Et tu mens. Tu n'essaies même pas de dormir en ce moment même. SH*

/

*Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! JW*

/

*Je le sais c'est tout. SH*

/

*Oh et puisque tu sais toujours tout, que suis-je en train de faire là ?! JW*

/

*A mon humble avis, John, en ce moment tu te masturbes. SH*

/

*Sexting, Sherlock ?! Vraiment !? JW*

*Et puis tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir _**ça**_ Sherlock ! JW*

/

*Oh s'il te plait John…. Sachant que c'est en pensant à moi que tu le fais je pense être en droit de le savoir. SH*

/

*Sherlock ! JW*

/

*Est-ce que ça te rassurerai si je te disais que moi aussi ? SH*

/

Sherlock regarda son écran, et les mots qu'il venait d'y écrire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en veille. Ce n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parlé vu qu'il y pensait sérieusement depuis des jours maintenant mais à l'heure actuelle il n'était pas en train de se toucher. Pas encore.

/

*Non. JW*

*Tu ne fais même pas ce genre de choses ! JW*

*Non ? JW*

*Tu es sérieux ? JW*

/

Le détective réfléchi tout en lisant les sms qui déferlaient.

Non, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser aller à ce genre de bassesses humaines mais oui il était sérieux. Dangereusement sérieux.

Lentement, comme il le faisait avec chaque expérimentation, il laissa sa main descendre vers son bas ventre et constata, non sans surprise, qu'il était à moitié en érection.

/

*Je le suis toujours John. SH*

/

Presque timidement, il se mit à écrire ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

/

*J'ai toujours été… intéressé par ta personne, et depuis la dernière fois ton corps m'intrigue également. SH*

*J'ai envie de connaitre des choses sur toi. Intimes. SH*

*Et j'ai envie de te toucher John. Beaucoup. SH*

/

*Mon Dieu Sherlock ! Tu… JW*

*Dis-moi ce que tu veux me faire. JW*

/

*J'ai envie de te sentir John. De te goûter. De t'expérimenter. De savoir ce que ta peau contre la mienne est capable de faire. SH*

/

Sherlock se sentit étrange, c'était curieux d'écrire ça, il se sentait comme un mauvais écrivain de porno mais il constata que chacun des mots écrits était vrai. Il avait envie de toutes ces choses, avec John et qu'en attendant sa main devrait faire l'affaire.

Il se caressa… le torse, les bourses, le sexe… tous ces endroits familiers mais pourtant si étrangers.

Soudainement il eut une idée brillante et attrapa son partenaire de crime. Sa tablette.

/

*Jamais, Sherlock, jamais je ne me suis caressé avec autant de détermination et de frustration que cette nuit. JW*

*J'ai envie que ces choses dont tu parles existent. Qu'elles soient réelles. Mon Dieu ce que tu peux être rageant ! JW*

/

*Tu te touches John ? SH*

/

*Et si c'est le cas ? JW*

/

*Imagine alors que ta main devient la mienne. Et que ma langue conquière ton corps. SH*

/

…..

Le jeune brun, submergé par ses idées et les sensations qui en découlèrent, mit un certain temps à revenir à lui et à comprendre qu'il avait jouit. Lui, à la force des mots que John et lui avaient partagés.

Cette notion était en elle-même assommante.

Il mit également du temps à réaliser qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponses de John depuis longtemps.

/

*John ? SH*

/

*Je suis là Sherlock. JW*

/

*Ça va ? SH*

/

*Bien. Je vais bien. C'était… stupéfiant ! Incroyable. JW*

/

*Vraiment ? SH*

/

*Oui, vraiment. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Sherlock. JW*

*Je ne serai pas contre la possibilité que l'on fasse ça en vrai. JW*

/

Sherlock se mit à sourire comme un lunatique à la nouvelle. Lui qui hésitait encore à envoyer ou non le fichier, n'eût plus aucune réticence.

/

*Bien. Dans ce cas j'ai quelque chose pour toi. SH*

*Envoi fichier…. Transfert…. Réception…. *

/

Il dût attendre quelques minutes la réaction tant attendue.

/

*Sherlock ! Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?! JW*

/

*Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois John mais c'est bien une vidéo que je viens de prendre, de moi me masturbant. En pensant à toi. SH*

/

*Oh Sherlock ! Nous allons définitivement passer dans le monde réel ! JW*

/

*Nous le sommes déjà John. SH*

/

*La ferme ! Ou je peux toujours descendre de faire taire. JW*

/

*Prouve-le. SH*

/

…..

Connexion interrompue.

XXXXX


End file.
